Many food service companies are enterprises which conduct operations at numerous locations, some of which may be in different geographic regions. However, such companies often strive to provide consistency and quality across the entirety of their organization. To achieve consistency and quality, many such enterprises generate recipes and/or processes to standardize the use of equipment that is shared across the enterprise for use in food preparation.
While standardization of certain processes and/or recipes may have some advantages, it may also be desirable to foster the proliferation of creative processes and technical improvements. Moreover, many chefs are inquisitive and creative by nature as well as being familiar with the creation and consumption of content associated with modern network communication tools such as social networking sites, blogs, and/or the like. Thus, it may be desirable to implement network communication tools into enterprise management for food service companies.